Terminology
# ; 1deag : To kill an opponent with one shot from a Night Hawk .50c or Desert Eagle. A ; A : The A bomb site on a bomb defusal map. ; A1S : Shorthand for the M4A1-S. ; A4 : Shorthand for the M4A4. ; Ace : When a single player kills the entire enemy team. ; AFK : Shorthand for "Away From Keyboard," in which a player is not currently present at the computer. ; AK : Shorthand for the CV-47 or AK-47. ; AK-47 : Shorthand for the CV-47 or AK-47. ; Ammo : Shorthand for a weapon's ammunition. ; Ar_ : The map prefix for the Arsenal game-types (Demolition and Arms Race) in Counter-Strike games. ; As_ : The map prefix for the Assassination game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; AWM : Shorthand for the Magnum Sniper Rifle or AWP sniper rifle. ; AWSM : Shorthand for the Magnum Sniper Rifle or AWP sniper rifle. ; AWP : Shorthand for the Magnum Sniper Rifle or AWP sniper rifle. ; AWPer : A player in a professional team dedicated to using the AWP sniper rifle. ; AWP whore : A player who extensively uses the Magnum Sniper Rifle or AWP sniper rifle. ;Aimbot : A hack which enables the player to aim automatically (usually to the head). ;Anti-eco :A round where a team is playing against a team which is on eco so they typically buy weapons which will generate lots of money as kill rewards. B ; B : The B bomb site on a bomb defusal map. ; Bomb : Also known as C4 : The bomb used by the Terrorist team on a bomb defusal map. ; Boost : Reaching normally unreachable positions by standing on teammates when the team collision is on. :Getting to normally inaccessible areas by jumping on top of another player to reach it. :Players wanting a boost will normally call ‘Boost me’ or ‘Boost’ followed by the location they require assistance reaching. ;Boosted :Used in competitive play to refer to a player who has played with others of a higher rank in order to achieve a rank for themselves which is beyond their own skill level. ; Burst : A firing mode in which the player shoots 3 bullets at a time. : A firing technique on semi-automatic or fully automatic rifles in which the player uses short bursts similar to the burst firing mode. ;Buffed :When a weapon is buffed, it means that an update to the game has improved it’s effectiveness in some way. This can be by increasing it’s power, increasing the bullets in the clip or magazines, the speed you can move with it and so on. :See opposite: Nerfed ;Bunny Hopping :A form of strafe jumping repeatedly in order to move faster than is possible by running. C ; C-4 : The bomb used by the Terrorist team on bomb defusal maps. ; Carry : A player with substantially more frags compared to the rest of the team. ;Callouts :The terms used to reference places on a map. It’s imperative to know the callouts on a map so you can quickly tell your team where enemy players are or where you need to go to assist others. ; Clutch : Clutch is the term used to define a situation in which an outnumbered player wins the round on his own. ;Camping :Campers stay in the same place (or same small area) for a long time normally to wait for a player to kill. ;Care :Short for take care. ‘Take care enemies at long’ would become ‘care long’. ;Cooldown :Competitive cooldown is a period in which you’re banned from playing competitive matches. This can be due to abandoning a match, doing too much teamdamage and so on. The time ranges from 30 mins up to 7 days. You can still play on casual servers during a cooldown. ;Console :Short for Developers Console. ; CS : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike game. ; Cs_ : The prefix for the hostage rescue game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; CSCZ : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero game. ; CSGO : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive game. ; CSO : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike Online game. ; CSS : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike: Source game. ; CZ : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero game. : Shorthand for the CZ75-Auto. ; CZDS : Shorthand for the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes game. ;Crossfire :A situation where enemies will be attacked from multiple angles at the same time by two or more teammates. ;Crouch Jump :Jumping while crouching at the same time in order to jump higher. :Also less commonly referred to as Duck Jump. ;CVAR :CVARs are console variables; text-based command used within a game or engine. Also commonly referred to as Console Commands. ; CT : The Counter-Terrorists factions within the Counter-Strike series. D ;Dink :Refers to a headshot in relation to the “dink” sound someone is shot in the head in-game. :This will normally apply to wounding an opponent wearing a helmet which enables them to survives a headshot. ; Dak-Dak : A semi-automatic sniper rifle, such as the SCAR-20 or the G3SG1. ;Double kill :Killing 2 enemies in rapid succession and not exclusive to killing multiple opponents with a single shot. ;Drops :The free weapon skins and cases which are randomly given out at the end of matches. ; De_ : The map prefix for the bomb defusal game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; Deagle : Shorthand for the Night Hawk .50c or Desert Eagle. ; Desert Eagle : A alternate name for the Night Hawk .50c. ; DHW : Shorthand for the DreamHack Winter tournament ; DS : Shorthand for theCounter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenesgame. E ; Es_ : The map previx for the escape game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; Economy Round (ECO round) : Conserving cash during a round by purchasing cheap weapons, purchasing only grenades, or not purchasing any items to prepare for the next round. ; European Buy : Half of the team buys a rifle, and the other half saves. F ; FAMAS : The Clarion 5.56. ; Flash : Using a flashbang grenades to blind an opponent. ; Flavor Text : The description of an item aside from its primary function, such as a weapon skin description. ; FPS : A First-person shooter (game). : Frames per second. ; Friendly fire : Damage given to or sustained from a teammate. ; Frag : A kill. ; FF : Shorthand for Friendly fire. G ; GG : Shorthand for "Good Game." Used by a player after the completion of a match to express good sportsmanship. : Expressing surprise, disbelief or admiration after an unlikely event, a problem, or a nice shot. ; Gg_ : The map prefix for the former Gun Game game-type in Counter-Strike games. ; GH : Shorthand for "Good Half." Used by players after the end of the first half of a match in which the players switch sides. ; GL HF : Shorthand for "Good luck, have fun." Used by players prior to the start of a match to express admiration or good sportsmanship. ; Glass Cannon : A player who forces an AWP buy in competitive play, at the cost of foregoing any armor. ; Glock : The 9x19mm Sidearm. : Shorthand for the Glock-18. H I J K ; Kit : The defusal kit or the rescue kit. ; k : (When trading) Weapon Case keys, a price-stable commodity. L ; LOL : Shorthand for "Laughing Out Loud." M ; MM : Shorthand for match making. : Term for using a middleman during a trade. ; M4 : Shorthand for the Maverick M4A1 Carbine, M4A4 or the M4A1-S. N ; Nade : Shorthand for the HE grenade. ; Nerf : The act of weakening a weapon for balancing purposes. ; Newbie : A friendly term indicating a player who is new to the game. ; Ninja : As a Counter-Terorrist, reaching and defusing the bomb by circumventing living Terrorist players and obscuring their sight instead of eliminating them. : As a Terrorist, reaching the bomb site and planting the bomb without engaging the Counter-Terrorists on-site. ; Noob : A derogative term indicating a very irritating player. It can be mistaken for Newbie, however, they are not the same. ; Noob cannon : A term referring to "easy-kill" weapons such as the Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun or Magnum Sniper Rifle. ; Noscope (No-scope) : Killing an enemy with an unzoomed sniper rifle. ; NV : Shorthand for night vision. ; NVG : Shorthand for the Night vision goggles. O ; OP : Shorthand for "overpowered," usually referring to a weapon capable of dealing incredible damage with little effort. ; Own : To kill and/or dominate an opponent. P ; P2K : Shorthand for the P2000. ; Para : Shorthand for the M249. ; PCW : Shorthand for "practice clan war," in which two teams play against each other in an online game, generally 5on5. ; Pistol round : The first round of a match/half in which players have the default cash, generally resulting in only pistols being purchased. ; Pop flash : Timing a flash to explode as the player peeks around a corner or attempts a takedown either by coordinating with a teammate, or by bouncing the flashbang off nearby surfaces from behind cover as a solo player. ; Pump shottie/shotty : The Leone 12 Gauge Super. ; Pwn : To kill and/or dominate an opponent. Q ; Quick Switch : To rapidly switch between your weapons. ; Quick Switch Glitch : A process which allows players to skip the bolt animation by quick switching with the Magnum Sniper Rifle or Schmidt Scout. ; Quad Kill : To kill 4 enemies in a 5v5 match R ; ROFL : Shorthand for "Rolling On the Floor Laughing." ; Rotate : Shorthand to indicate the need for a switch for a player or players from one position to another, generally between two bomb sites on a bomb defusal map. ; Rush : Overwhelm defending players by having the whole team attack the same position in a coordinated attack. S ; Save : Running out the match timer by retreating or hiding with the intent to carry the player's weapons and equipment through to the next round. ; Scout : Shorthand for the Schmidt Scout and the SSG 08. ; Smurf : A high-ranking competitive player who has created another account to play with lower ranks. T ; T : The Terrorist factions. ; Team kill : To kill a teammate. ; Team killer : A person who team kills. ; TK : Shorthand for "team kill." ; TKer : Shorthand for "team killer." U ; UMP : Shorthand for the KM UMP45. V ; VACation : The state of being banned by VAC. W ; Wallbang : Intentionally shooting through a wall or through cover with the intention of hitting an opponent. ; Worldspawn : To die from falling : Map "entry" available in Hammer World Editor. X ; X-hair : Shorthand for the player's crosshair. Y Z Category:Gameplay